Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical distribution system, and more particularly to an improved plug-in assembly for current tap-off from plug-in busway.
Description of the Prior Art
The present invention represents an improvement over the plug-in base assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,331, issued Feb. 23, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,855, issued May 21, 1968, to which reference may be had for description of common features and applications. Each of the afore-referenced patents is assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.